


I love you too

by Pothaothao



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Comforting, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Angst, I Tried, If You Squint - Freeform, It's my first fanfic, M/M, Please don't, Sad, Socky - Freeform, Wedding, but really it's for people, even if it's fiction, it may be a bit sad, k.will, like me, loosely inspired by, or angsty fluff, to see other people hurt, who don't really like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pothaothao/pseuds/Pothaothao
Summary: Today, Bin woke up to something he hoped he would have never woken up to. Today is the day of his best friend's wedding. The day the person he loves the most in this word, will marry someone else. His heart aches and burns when he thinks of Dongmin's smile. Love isn't easy, forgetting neither.





	I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction ever and I really tried my best ! I tried to beta it as much as I could but I may have left some errors behind. Also sorry for some grammar errors as english is not my first language. Shout out to my cousin who convinced me to post it ! Hope you'll enjoy !

The sound of the alarm clock rang in the almost empty room. Moonbin slowly opened his eyes, taking the time to adjust to the light coming from his bedroom window. He looked at the white ceiling and deeply sighed.   
  
Today was the D-day. There was no escape from reality.   
  
He took a look at the time to read 10:14 in red letters. “Crap”, he thought while running to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He dried himself quickly, sprayed some cologne on himself and ran a towel around his waist, to his closet, searching for the navy tuxedo he rented for the occasion.   
  
Shirt buttoned, suit on and hair styled, he looked at the mirror, searching for the right spot to pin the white magnolia. He finally decided on the pocket right above his heart. He looked up to see his face being reflected. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the hurry, his hair particularly well styled and his lips a tiny bit chapped. He stared at himself for a moment and smiled at his image. As genuine as he tried to make it, the smile was obviously false. His eyes were empty and so was his heart. He sighed again.   
  
He took his phone to see that Jinwoo tried to call him twice. The door opened with a slight clicking sound, letting a blond haired man in a black suit appear at the entrance.   
  
“Hey Bin what in the world are you doing we’re going to be late?” Jinjin shouted angrily. He was visibly annoyed by the wait. Someone shouted “Hurry up” from outside.   
  
“I’m coming just… let me put my shoes on okay...” Bin sighed as he moved forward JinJin, grabbing his dark brown expensive shoes he only used for big events. The blond man watched him silently as the other finished getting ready.   
  
“Binnie… Are you really sure you’re alright? I mean with all this… being one of his best man and… I know if it would have been MJ I…” Jinwoo started. He knew by looking at Moonbin that he was not feeling good. He understood his feeling extremely well, after all today was the big day.   
  
“Stop. I know. I know I’m not okay with it… but, he is my friend and seeing him happy is the only thing I need.”   
  
As he said this, Bin’s heart stung a little. He did not even believe what he said himself. Today, was Lee Dongmin’s, his best friend’s, wedding day. He did not have time to think more as Jinwoo pushed him outside, switched the lights off and locked the apartment behind them with his spare key. Moonbin entered the grey car parked before his building. JinJin literally threw himself on the front passenger seat and pecked the cheek of Myungjun sat on the driver seat. He was wearing a pastel blue suit that suited perfectly his tanned skin.   
  
“What in hell took you so many time? I swear if we’re late I’ll blame it on you both” MJ pouted like five years old, a frown forming between his brows. JinJin chuckled and kissed him on the forehead which made Myungjun smile wide. Jinwoo was weak against his little sunshine and he knew that better than anyone.   
  
“Eww! No PDA please.” Bin whined loudly enough to let the couple hear. Even thought it reminded him of his loneliness, seeing the couple happy like that warmed his heart.   
  
The car drove away and soon the boys in the front started to sing with energy the hit songs the radio played. Moonbin was silently laid against the window, watching the different places blending into a picture of fast lines passing before his eyes. He did not know how to feel, sad, angry, frustrated, or regretful? Everyone knew about his love for him, even Eunwoo.   
  
He confessed to him 2 years ago, but the latter politely declined. He was straight, only girls attracted him and Bin understood that quite well, he thought he was straight too until he met him. He was the only guy he ever felt love towards so the rejection was even harder to get over with. And yet Bin always smiled and acted happy around him, making him feel guilty would be the last thing he would ever want.   
  
So why? Why couldn’t he bring himself to forget about wanting to feel the warmth of his lips against his, to hold tight on his hand and lose himself in the darkness of his eyes? He knew why. Everyone but Eunwoo knew. Dongmin was the love of his life, but sadly, Bin wasn’t his. Life is unfair and he realized that early enough. Now he was going to the wedding of the man he loved. It seemed twisted, Bin thought.   
  
He only saw the wedding girl once, she was sweet and caring, and she laughed a lot as well. A perfect fit for the young man, unlike himself. He didn’t know he would be able to handle his emotion when they would get there.   
  
At this exact moment, the car stopped and JinJin stretched while yawning. They arrived at a pretty church of a pure white and decorated with all sorts of flowers and flower arrangements. From purple lilies to yellow roses every color of the prism seemed to have agreed in participating for the day.   
  
“Finally there! I seriously thought we would be lost since you were driving but it seems like I underestimated you!” The blonde said, snorting like an idiot. MJ hit him on the forearm pouting again but he calmed instantly as the other hugged him tight.   
  
“Guuuuuys!!!” They all heard a scream, the sound coming toward them and a tall figure appearing slowly, arm waving in the air. Sanha was smiling and wearing a black suit with a blue bowtie and Minhyuk walking behind him was wearing a burgundy tuxedo with a black tie.   
  
“You were taking soooo long!” Sanha complained. The five agreed that Sanha and Rocky would help Eunwoo to prepare while JinJin and MJ would watch over Bin. They all knew he was facing an emotional crisis and that the wall he built could collapse at any moment.   
  
“I know, right? It’s because this guy lost us!” Jinwoo said pointing at his boyfriend who actively denied the accusation. They stayed chatting for a good hour and it was now about noon and a half, which meant that the ceremony would start soon. They all proceeded to walk inside the church and sit wherever they found there name on a paper. The five boys were at the front row, which touched them a lot; it meant that Eunwoo considered them as family.   
  
They all stood up when the music started playing. Moonbin’s breath stopped. The doors opened and Dongmin appeared, more beautiful and radiant than ever. Wearing a classic black suit and white shirt with a red tie, smiling so widely his cheeks probably hurt. His raven hair was carefully placed and his cheeks were all pink from excitement.   
  
He walked down the aisle to finally stop before the priest. Bin thought that he was the most amazing thing his eyes ever witnessed. His happiness was spreading and it made Moonbin smile fondly, yet his heart was burning again.   
  
After a short time, Eunwoo’s soon to be wife appeared. She was also incredibly beautiful in her pure white dress; she was looking like the princess of a fairy tale and she could have almost passed for Snow-white with her pitch black hair and red lips.   
  
The priest started to talk and the guests sat down. Bin was handling his emotions quite well until now. But then, everything collapsed.   
  
The priest finished talking, the two lovebirds exchanged vows and Bin was starting to struggle to stay calm. His throat was starting to block the air from entering but he stayed still. Then, the ring bearer arrived and he felt the tears coming to his eyes but he kept them down. The priest continued to talk but Bin couldn’t hear anymore, the only world that filtered was “Kiss” and it was at this moment that he looked up to see the couple locked into a passionate kiss.   
  
He felt like his gut just transformed into a roller coaster, his feelings were overflowing. It was… too much to handle for him. The tears started to drop and his breath was harsher than before. He couldn’t hold it in.   
  
Minhyuk saw him and clenched Sanha’s hand that he was holding for the all time before letting it go and slowly and discretely leading Bin outside of the church by one of the side exit. He made him sit on a bench and rubbed his back slowly trying to calm him down.   
  
Bin was crying uncontrollably by now, he watched the tears fall down one by one. He could not endure the sight of the love of his life with someone else. He was weak, he could not give up on this hopeless love and here he was ruining his best friend’s wedding, he laughed at himself.   
  
His head started to go blank. Only the sequence of the kiss played repeatedly. He heard Minhyuk screaming and everything became black.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________   
  
When Moonbin woke up he felt warm hands on his wet cheeks and concerned eyes looking over him. Soft lips planted a kiss on his forehead and a soothing voice started to talk.   
  
“Binnie, it’s okay, everything is over. You can calm down now.” Eunwoo said, as calmly as he managed, to his boyfriend.   
  
Dongmin woke up, an hour ago, at strangled cry sounds coming from the body laid next to him. His boyfriend was shaking like a poor little animal and tears were soaking his pillow. He couldn’t stand the sight and decided to wake him up to calm him, and know what the reason of his condition was.   
  
“Eunwoo?” Bin started to cry even more and hugged his boyfriend so tight the other was struggling for air. It was all a dream, all a nightmare. He was so glad his boyfriend was next to him. He felt like he didn’t feel his warmth for weeks and missed his smell even if he was surrounded by it and he never left him. Dongmin pushed the messy hair away from Bin’s eyes and kissed him softly. Bin looked up at Eunwoo and said.   
  
“I love you so much. Never leave me.”   
  
“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> SEE HOW I COULDN'T HANDLE HURTING THEM  
> I really felt bad for hurting bin so I made a plotwist, so that they're all happy !!!  
> Tell me in the comments how you liked it, feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
